Vaizel Fight Festival arc
Byzel Arc is the fifth arc of the series. It is the currently ongoing arc, and has, till date, encompassed 24 chapters, starting from the 27th one. Description This arc introduces the sacred treasures of the Seven Deadly Sins, many of the top brass of the Holy Knights, including Veronica, Griamor, Hauser, and the two Great Holy Knights, Dreyfus and Hendricksen, the predicted Holy War, and also, the New Generation of Holy Knights, which Geera is revealed to be a part of. It reveals the reason for the Holy Knights' coup d'état, and the origin of the New Generation, which is related to a sinister plot apparently masterminded by Hendricksen; Jericho also becomes one of these Holy Knights. In addition, during the Fight Festival in the eponymous Byzel, more information on the kingdom of Danafor is revealed. Fights and Events * Meliodas vs. Griamor * Gilthunder & Hauser vs. Northern Barbarians * Meliodas vs. Geera * Ban vs. Jericho (Byzel Arc) * King vs. Geera & Jericho * King vs. Helbram * Meliodas vs. Helbram Byzel Fight Festival * Preliminary Round * Griamor vs. Matrona * Hauser vs. Taizoo * Cain vs. Old Fart * Meliodaz vs. Baan * Matrona vs. Hauser * Cain vs. Meliodaz * Meliodaz vs. Matrona Synopsis King yelled at them how they lost they sacred treasures which was giving to them by a king (expert Diane because he like her) but Hawk told him what's the problem. King explain by using the lake as a the sin's power and told him that if they used a sacred treasures, they can carrying a whole house of water as power! King then said that it would be pointless to argue and they should find them while finding the other members. Elizabeth ask King if he knew what happen to her family but he told her he doesn't know what happen to them which upset her but felt better by Meliodas. The next day King, Meliodas and Elizabeth went out to find information leaving Ban and Diane alone. While walking everyone was looking at them but to they suprised at Elizabeth had gain a wanted poster! The town found this out and want to capture her but Meliodas saved her and ran away with her. Later when they are in the a old tower, Meliodas told Elizabeth to still put while they find informations. As Elizabeth and Hawk continue waiting in the tower, they hear a villager, below, pleading to Griamor, who has arrived in Biron after receiving a report of the villagers having found the fugitives, that he had really found them. The Holy Knight, however, refuses to believe that they had escaped after being found, and cruelly considering the report to be false, prepares to execute the villager. Elizabeth, unable to watch such an injustice happen, shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she wouldn't forgive his injustice, he retorts, while lifting her with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family, but is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. Veronica, stopping Griamor from further hurting Elizabeth, then takes her to a room in Ceramic Tear Inn, where, as Griamor stays guard outside, she scolds Elizabeth for sneaking out of the castle. Upon the latter questioning the former whether she was taken there under the orders of the kingdom, Veronica accepts so, and also states that if Elizabeth was captured by here then, she could even become the future princess. Quickly adding that she was joking, she then asks her sister to come back to the castle, since as a princess and Holy Knight, she had enough influence to "do something". Elizabeth, however, refuses to do so and then also expresses her opposition to the Holy Knights' enslavement of the citizens, with Veronica justifying it by saying that the citizens' forced involvement in military activities was for their own protection in the upcoming war. Veronica continues, saying that rumors state Elizabeth to be hunting the Holy Knights down with the Seven Deadly Sins, and trying to persuade her to cut all ties with the legendary group, informing her that they are all "despicable and evil". Their captain, Meliodas, she includes, is not a half-hearted criminal, but a "raging monster who leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes", and that his child-like appearance is, but a mask. Her sister opposing the statement, Veronica argues that Meliodas is simply deceiving her to use her later, and when Elizabeth refuses to disclose the Deadly Sins' location, refuses to let her out of the room, but, before going out, gives her a pendant of their father's which he says will protect them from evil. In the evening, Hawk tearfully explains to Meliodas and King about Elizabeth's capture by Griamor and Veronica. Though King suggests to formulate a plan, Meliodas, enraged, states that they are going then. King, upon finding the inn where Elizabeth is being held, uses his telekinetic abilities to topple a cup on the table. While Griamor reaches out for it, creating a distraction, Meliodas enters the room, and very quickly defeats Griamor in an ambush. Later, Elizabeth thanks Meliodas, and, as the two walk, Meliodas' shadow is shown as the silhouette of a giant monster. The next day, near the town of Byzel, Meliodas explains about the town hosting an annual flea market, and about his speculations of a sacred treasure being sold there. With Elizabeth and Diane left behind, Meliodas, Ban, King, and Hawk travel to Byzel after hearing rumors of a "weapon no one can use", suspecting it to be a sacred treasure. There, they are directed to the annual Fight Festival, whose reward is the aforementioned weapon, which is actually Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. Meliodas and Ban, both being very eager to enter the tournament, immediately enter, with the former dragging the unwitting King along. A three-time champion, Taizoo, stops Meliodas, believing that a child joining will lower the quality of the fight festival. However, Hauser, who is also revealed to have joined the festival, stops Taizoo, stating that age shouldn't matter in a festival. The tournament is also entered into by a mysterious girl. While the preliminaries begin Hawk is seen selling ale from the Boar Hat to the audience, as Meliodas manages to make King willing to fight by reminding him that Diane would be happy if she is giver her sacred treasure. The referee, Love Helm, then declares the rules: pushing fighters outside outside the ring will defeat them, the final eight contestants remaining will advance, and all forms of combat are allowed as long as they are barehanded. During the preliminaries, a handful of exceptional fighters easily overpower all the other ones, who, after the battle ends, are shown to be the ones who have survived and have advanced. After the drawing of the lots that will determine the match-ups in the first round, the battles are assigned. Matrona, the mysterious girl, against Griamor, who is unarmored; Hauser against Taizoo; Cain, the elderly, drunk man who had lead Meliodas and the others to the tournament, against King, whom Ban has entered under the name, "Old Fart"; and finally, Ban against Meliodas, whom the former has entered under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodaz". This causes Hauser to almost recognize both of them from their physical traits, but dismiss them as the Sins because of their obvious aliases, due to his naivety. As the first battle begins, Veronica is also seen among the audience. Matrona is asked by the referee to remove her, which reveals her incredible resemblance to Elizabeth. Matrona's identical revealed, Veronica and King ponder about her being Elizabeth herself. Griamor, however, states that the moves she displayed in the preliminary were impossible for Elizabeth, and readies himself. Matrona, as the battle begins, immediately attacks Griamor relentlessly. Her attacks are, however, negated by the Holy Knight's ability, "Wall", and she struggles with its omnidirectional expansion. When Griamor states that he will humiliate Meliodas next, however, Matrona, enraged, declares that she will not let that happen, destroys the barrier, and then, with the same punch, punches Griamor in the neck, sending him flying out of the ring, surprising both Veronica and Hauser, and causing her hat to fall off. Matrona's hat falls due to her attack, revealing her facial identicalness to Diane. She walks toward King, Meliodas, and Ban giddily, stating that she had wanted to have it be a secret longer. When Meliodas only questions for her identity, Matrona, angered, Matrona punches him and storms off, turning back when King questions her about her body and Elizabeth's whereabouts. In response to the last question, Matrona replies that "she" is right there, with an expression of Elizabeth's. However, it is actually a seemingly shrunk Elizabeth, who seems to be between Diane's bosom, that replies to King's question, surprising him. Diane then explains how she and Elizabeth shrunk. Hearing the strange effects of the creature responsible for doing so, King theorizes it to be a Chicken-Matango. Diane merrily states that she had wanted to surprise Meliodas, and, expresses her happiness as she is held by him. She then immediately asks him to grope her as how he often gropes Elizabeth. When Meliodas refuses, she becomes upset, in response to which, he comforts her, explaining that he couldn't act that way to an individual as important as her, to which she blushes, and Elizabeth appears dejected. When she then huge him, his face burying into into her chest, he finds Elizabeth trying to hide inside Diane's clothes. Ban, later, informs the others of Hauser and Taizoo's battle. Hauser then uses his ability to defeat the latter, his abilities earning Ban and Meliodas' compliments. Soon, Love Helm announces the next battle to be between Cain and "Old Fart", the name Ban had entered King into the tournament with. King hesitantly enters the ring, but a cheer from Diane immediately encourages him. Meanwhile, Hauser is shown to be walking toward and greeting the injured Griamor and Veronica, and questioning them for the reason they had come to the tournament. As the fight begins, King mentally dedicates his victory to the giant. However, both his and his opponents' physical capabilities are soon revealed to be very low. When King then starts using his ability, "Disaster", Cain, immediately alarmed, punches the Deadly Sin out of the ring, with King stating that he had used his ability to trigger Cain's rheumatism. Love Helm, finally, announces the final battle of the first round, Meliodaz vs. Baan. Meanwhile, Hauser is informed by Griamor and Veronica that the young man he had met, and suspected to be Meliodas previously, was, in fact, the Deadly Sin himself, much to the Holy Knight's surprise. Meliodas and Ban then ready themselves for their battle. As Veronica states to Hauser that their primary objective was to ensure Elizabeth's safety, he immediately starts running toward the fighting ring, rejoicing being being able to witness the legendary ciminals' battle. As their battle begins, Meliodas compares the ring, and the tournament's rules of a fighter being disqualified if he is pushed out of the ring, to "something" long ago. Telling Ban that he will remember soon, Meliodas punches him with great strength in his face. This reminds him of the mentioned episode: Meliodas and Ban's first meeting when the latter was still imprisoned, that led to him joining Meliodas. Ban regains his balance, and proceeds to exchange a series of attacks with Meliodas. One of Meliodas' retaliations sends Ban crashing into the ring, and even breaks the Great Byzel Rock, on which the ring is located. Ban heals himself instantly, much to the audience's surprise, and continues to fight. As their battle continues, Meliodas punches Ban again; however, he then falls down to his knees, due to Ban having used his ability, "Snatch". Ban immediately heals himself, and attacks Meliodas again. When the latter tries to retaliate, he appears to have weakened. As Ban displays his increased speed, Meliodas attacks him again, but as before, is easily defeated, and seems to be continuously losing his stamina and the battle as the fight continues. This leads King to explain that Ban's ability, Snatch, enabled him to "rob" not only physical objects, but also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; the reason why Meliodas was on his knees without receiving any damage was that Ban had "robbed" him of his physical abilities. As the battle continues in Ban's favor, Meliodas, lifting Ban with one hand, smashes him repeatedly on the ground. Ban, however, is then revealed to have stolen Meliodas' physical strength during the attack. Ban, wanting to test his strength now, punches Meliodas, but is stopped by a single punch. Ban stops himself from being pushed out of the ring, and wonders how bottomless his captain's powers are. He, again, instantly heals his wounds, Ban states that since the battle would not end by stealing of speed and strength in small doses, he will now rob all of Meliodas' abilities. Meliodas attacks Ban with a barrage of punches, and the latter continues stealing the former's abilities. In the end, all of Meliodas' abilities are shown to have been stolen before he is able to defeat Ban, as the Sin of Greed smirks while standing over his collapsed and weakened captain. Ban tests the strength he has stolen by swinging his hand, the mere resulting air pressure creating a crater on the ground. Ban questions Meliodas if he will give up, or be utterly defeated; Diane yells at him that if he further harms Meliodas, she will not forgive him and will cut their ties. The Sin of Wrath refuses to give up, and states that he will win. Diane then states her hypothesis that Meliodas is baiting Ban to delivering his most powerful blow, and will then reflect the blow with Full Counter back at Ban. King, however, explains that doing so would be impossible - Full Counter can only reflect "power" attacks, and is useless against indirect attacks such as Ban's Physical Hunt, or an ordinary punch. Despite Elizabeth's pleading, Ban punches Meliodas. When the dust and debris from the attack settle, Meliodas is then shown to be the only one inside the ring, with him then notifying the audience about their exchange having resulted in Ban crashing in a building far away, and essentially, being pushed out of the ring. After Meliodas is proclaimed the winner, King discuss about the strange end of the battle. Diane states that in the midst of the resulting dust and debris from the punch, Meliodas crushed Ban's hand, then going on to defeat him; she also explains that when he did so, Meliodas' eyes were colored black, and that he had a strange black colored symbol on his forehead. As Elizabeth wonders if the black colored symbol was the same one Meliodas had had during Golgius' attack in Dalmary, Diane states that she has seen her captain having the mark once before, and that it makes her feel uneasy. Meliodas then talks towards them, and states that as soon as he defeated Ban, he regained all his abilities, leading Diane to mentally wonder as to how he was able to counter Ban's attack, before the Sin of Greed was defeated. The next battle is declared to be between Matrona and Hauser. Diane hurriedly hands Meliodas a shrunken Elizabeth and the princess' pendant, before leaving for the battle; the Sin of Wrath smirks pervertedly at the sight of a shrunken and naked Elizabeth. Hawk walks through the crowd surrounding Ban, who is lamenting at his defeat, having forgotten about what he calls, his captain's "trump card". Hawk unwittingly carries Ban towards the ring due to him not being able to walk himself as a result of his battle. Meanwhile, Meliodas continues teasing Elizabeth. During a conversation, she reveals the reason she has been dejected for a while: she believes that the reason Meliodas behaves this way towards her is that he doesn't consider her to be important to him. The Deadly Sin, however, does not hear her over the other noises. She then mentally states that no matter what Meliodas thinks of her, she has resolved to believe in him, and has him promise that he will not battle like how he did against Ban, since it worried her greatly. The battle between Diane and Hauser begins; Hauser seems to notice something, but turns to the side, and points to Diane's chest, notifying her than her chest button was undone. Love Helm comments whether Hauser, actually has a pure heart, to the Holy Knight's embarrassment. Somewhere nearby, Taizoo, upon waking from his unconsciousness, discovers Cain to have carried him from the area where he landed following his defeat. Cain commends Taizoo for putting up a good fight, but the former mountain bandit retorts that he had, from the beginning, known of Hauser's strength, and of him being a Holy Knight. Hauser attacks Diane, using his wind manipulation-related powers to form small twisters around his arms. Diane manages to dodge, with Hauser continuing to repeatedly attack her, while stating that, she won't be hurt if she stays still, that the attack will feel "great", and instructing her to stop struggling. Meliodas comically commends Hauser for the repeated, apparent double entendres, much to Hauser's chagrin. As Love Helm comments that Diane can only defend herself, Taizoo commends her for doing even that, adding that Hauser's attack was not something an ordinary human could withstand. Cain replies that it seemed as if Taizoo has had an unpleasant experience with a Holy Knight; the latter admits to have had one with a Holy Knight from Danafor. When he replies, Cain appears to know of the now destroyed kingdom's fate. Hauser, despite not wanting to harm a woman, forms two twisters on either side of Diane, and then goes toward her to punch, but finds his attack to be easily stopped by his opponent, leading him to bewilderedly cite Diane's earlier comment that his ability was dangerous. Diane pushes him away with a single slap, and states that she had actually said so, because she had not wanted the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. Diane expresses her anger at his attacks having torn her clothes, when her skirt appears to be tearing, implying that her size is returning to normal. In the audience, Elizabeth explains to Meliodas that Hauser should not become serious, since, though normally an easy-going person, he wouldn't stop once he has become serious. As she says this, Meliodas wonders if she her size has also grown a little. Wondering if Diane is also a Deadly Sin due to her great power, Hauser then uses another technique of his ability, "Tempest"; Diane remains unharmed, leading to his confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, Hauser forms a gigantic twister, large enough to resemble an actual tornado. Claiming that Diane will be ripped to shreds if she tries to resist, Hauser rejoices his victory as Diane is pulled above. In response, she uses a technique that appears to make her body much heavier, and uses the increased gravitational force to attack, and thus defeat, Hauser from above. Diane is declared as the victor; Hauser acknowledges his defeat, and Diane, apologizes, explaining that she lost her self control and became serious. In response, Hauser states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and does not believe Diane's weak lies. He confirms her identity when King addresses her as "Diane", with her then apologizing again, and walking away. As Diane apologizes to Elizabeth for ruining her clothes, and Taizoo expresses his surprise at the battle's result, Cain and Meliodas head inside the ring for their battle. While both of them are being cheered on, Meliodas states that his having to fight Cain is a coincidence, but adds that Cain's defeating of "Old Fart" did not seem like a coincidence. Cain replies that the world ran on fortuity and necessity, and also that him entering the tournament was not. He also questions his opponent, whether he is Meliodas' son, and is greatly bewildered and shocked when Meliodas answers that he is the man himself. Cain initially refuses to believe so, adding that if Meliodas were alive, he would be in his thirties. Meliodas, stating that he didn't know who his opponent was, questions him as to what if he was the Meliodas whom Cain knew. When Love Helm begins their battle, Cain states that he found Meliodas' identity hard to believe; before finishing his statement, he attacks his opponent repeatedly, and then jumps back. Removing his cloak and revealing a shirt with a symbol inside, Cain declares that he will not forgive someone like Meliodas, who betrayed "everything he stood for". Meliodas then recognizes the symbol on Cain's shirt, as Danafor's symbol. Cain creates fire in the form of a small fireball, and questioning Meliodas for the reason he destroyed "the kingdom", releases the fireball, with the latter not defending himself. Cain continues his attacks, all the while continuing to question his opponent as to the reasons he killed the people of the kingdom, his comrades, and Liz, the person most important to him. Cain, ending his attacks, then releases a giant fireball towards Meliodas. The latter replies to Cain's series of questions, that he had tried to protect them, but failed, and that this failure is his sin. As Meliodas uses a technique of his that completely disperses the attack, Cain immediately recognizes this technique as "Counter Vanish". Meliodas' use of this technique having convinced Cain of his identity, Cain, as Meliodas replies that he has come to remember Cain as well, walks towards his opponent, and questions whether he can believe Meliodas' earlier statement. When Meliodas affirms so, Cain hugs him in happiness, explaining that rumors turned his doubts into suspicion, then forfeiting the match when Love Helm interjects. Cain walks away from the ring, and towards Hauser and Taizoo, greeting and questioning them if they have more energy, which they affirm. Finally, the final battle between Meliodas and Diane is declared, with Meliodas stating that since they have won Gideon already, they they should finish the fight quickly. Before they head to the ring, Hawk borrows a ribbon, and with it, makes a small dress for the shrunken Elizabeth, who is left in his care. Diane suggests to merely hit each other a few times, and for Meliodas to then punch her out of the ring in a dramatic manner, when both are interrupted by three women, who cheer Meliodas in a very erotic manner, also implying that they have had relations with him before this incident. He seems oblivious about this, as Ban is shown to have paid the three woman to act erotically and anger Diane into fighting Meliodas. His scheme successful, an enraged Diane punches Meliodas to the ground as the their battle begins. Diane's punch damages the boulder on which the fighting is located further, leading Love Helm to direct the audience to evacuate. As Meliodas realizes Ban's plan, and Diane refuses to believe that it was a misunderstanding, he, narrowly dodging her punches, comments that he would have to fight her seriously. Both exchange a barrage attacks, which cause the entirety of the huge boulder to shake. As the two fight, Meliodas then jumps, and tries to land a finishing blow from above. Diane, however, stops the punch with one of her own, and then pushes Meliodas back. As she does so, her size is shown to be returning to normalcy. Diane continues continues growing to her normal size, and attacking Meliodas, but he manages to evade them by slip through the cracks their battle has made. While Hauser doubts the Sins' labeling as criminals due to their whimsical nature, the audience expresses its dislike at the low seriousness of the battle. Meliodas, Diane, Ban and King seem to be alarmed by something, and Diane, still sitting on Hawk, appears to be returning to her normal size like Diane. Meliodas, stating the "comedy routine" has now ended, declares he will now be taking over Byzel. While the audience watches disbelievingly, Meliodas displays his symbol of the Dragon, and declares his identity as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. When Ban and King also enter the stage, they are immediately recognized. Meliodas continues, ordering every one to leave Byzel in one minute, or be massacred. As the shocked people watch, Elizabeth questions their actions, and Hauser wonders if this is the Sins' true nature. Abruptly interrupting, several gigantic, and explosive flares rain down on the town, causing much destruction. One of the flares, coming towards the fighting ring, is repelled by Meliodas using his Full Counter. When the attackers are shown to to be Geera, Jericho, and another Holy Knight, the citizens, believing that the Holy Knights have come to rescue them, cheer, requesting them to defeat the Deadly Sins. Elizabeth then understands the Sins' actions: the four had realized that the three Holy Knights were nearing Byzel, and threatened the citizens to leave, so that they would not be involved. As the three Holy Knights descend from the giant creatures they were riding on, Meliodas notes their weapons are now par with the Sins' sacred treasures, and that they are now incomparably stronger than Geera's strength earlier; he thus instructs the other three to separate. While the explosions continue to ravage the town, Hauser directs the townspeople to evacuate, his belief that the explosions are the Sins' doing solidifying his image of them. Meanwhile, Veronica, stating that the attack began before Elizabeth has been found, instructs Griamor to find and protect Elizabeth. Somewhere in the town, Ban, upon noticing an attack coming towards him, dodges, but is sent crashing into one of the buildings by Jericho. Ban expresses his enthusiasm to fight, but then questions Jericho whether they have met before, and she, in response, declares that she will carve her name into his heart. Category:Story Arcs Category:Byzel Arc